1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system that can extensively view the inside of an abdominal cavity and includes an image pickup device fixed on an inner side of the abdominal cavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a surgical operation for, without dissecting the abdomen of a patient in order to reduce invasion to a patient, penetrating, into the abdomen, a trocar that leads an endoscope for observation into a body cavity and a trocar that leads a treatment instrument to a treatment region and performing treatment while observing the treatment instrument and the treatment region with the endoscope, a so-called laparoscopic surgical operation, has been performed. With this method, a range of a visual field that can be actually observed by the endoscope is relatively narrow. Therefore, since it is difficult to extensively observe the entire treatment region in the abdominal cavity, it is difficult to accurately grasp, for example, a positional relation between the treatment instrument and organs.
In order to solve this problem, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-41580 discloses a wide-angle observation device including, separately from respective operation units, an observation device that is inserted into a body wall and can observe a wide-angle visual field.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-32442 discloses an endoscope system including plural scopes, which are respectively inserted to an observation object region in an abdominal wall via plural trocars penetrated into the abdominal wall.